A cable is generally connected to an electrical apparatus such as a motor via an electrical connector, so as to provide electrical current or signals to the electrical apparatus. Since there are a number of magnetic fields within the space, efficient transmission of the electrical current or signals will be adversely affected by external electromagnetic interference. Thus, electromagnetic shielding of a high voltage cable connector or a large electrical current cable connector is often of concern in a circuit connection.
In addition, with development of the electrical connector, competition grows more intense, thus the cost of the electrical connector product becomes an advantage factor. It is required to effectively improve material utilization so as to reduce cost while satisfying the electromagnetic shielding function of the product.